FF WONKYU : DANGER SNOW
by Queen Of The Mounn
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Siwon untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun yang keras kepala? Apa lagi lelaki bertubuh sedikit gempal itu suka sekali merajuk ketika keinginannya tidak dituruti. Wonkyu/BL/Yaoi


Tempat Kyuhyun berpijak sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Salju yang turun tadi malam berserakan akibat pemuda itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan menendangnya kasar tidak tentu arah. Dia kesal, bahkan mungkin sangat marah. Seharusnya tadi lebih baik terima saja ajakan Changmin untuk wisata kuliner dan bernyanyi ditmpat karoke yang ada di pusat kota sampai suaranya habis atau kalau perlu perutnya meledak karena kekenyangan, pasti kekesalannya akan tersisihkan barang sebentar. Tapi memang dasar bodohnya dia, hanya karena telephon dari si gila kerja itu, pertahanannya jebol seketika dan mengakibatkan harus berdiri sendiri didepan toko seperti orang gila. Padahal walaupun salju sudah tidak sedang bertaburan, tapi kalo boleh jujur, udaranya sangat dingin.

Tangan kirinya dia keluarkan dari dalam saku jaket bulu tebal coklatnya untuk melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar disana,

"Choi Siwon sialan. Kau pikir kau siapa sampai membuatku hampir beku gara-gara menunggumu yang tidak penting selama dua puluh menit. Mati kau!" Geramnya, Kaki kanan dan kirinya dia hentak-hentakkan ketanah untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin.

Lima menit lagi. Sampe lima menit lagi Siwon tidak datang, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan akan meninggalkannya. Dia tidak mau berakhir menjadi balok es didepan toko bercat putih yang sebenarnya dari tadi pajangan utama ditempat itu sangat mengganggu matanya.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kenapa tidak masuk saja kedalam?" Suara bass itu menusuk indra pendengarannya. Siwon, menyebut namanya saja membuat kepalannya seperti mengepul karena mendidih. Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun berbalik dengan mata memincing ke arah lelaki yang saat ini juga menatapnya marah.

"Mati kau!" Desis Kyuhyun, hampir tidak menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Kau marah? Maaf tadi aku ada urusan sebentar." Kata Siwon, seakaan tidak sadar akan situasi.

Kyuhyun maju empat langlah mendekati Siwon. Ingin sekali rasanya melempar wajah berhis dimple itu dengan sisa salju yang mencoklat dibawah kakinya, "Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?" Tanyanya marah, "Jika tujuanmu untuk mengajak berdamai, lebih baik lupakan saja." Lanjutnya.

"Kita masuk dulu. Kau sudah sangat kedinginan. Hidungmu saja sudah memerah seperti badut." Siwon berusaha menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, tapi gagal karena buru-buru ditepis.

"Aku tidak mau masuk. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku sedang marah?" Kata Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut dengan bibir dikerucutkan seperti kebiasaannya ketika sedang merajuk.

Siwon mendengus, dia memang selalu di buat frustasi saat Kyuhyun sudah marah-marah seperti ini. Sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain. "Kau boleh marah-marah padaku sepuas yang kau inginkan, tapi setelah kita masuk kedalam. Ini sangat dingin, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Tidak mau." Kyuhyun masih merajuk, kukuh dengan pendiriannya, "Lebih baik kita pulang saja."

Lagi-lagi Siwon dibuat menghela nafas panjang-panjang untuk mempertahankan kesabarannya, "Kalau kau pulang, minggu depan tidak akan ada pesta pernikahan."

"Huuh" Kyuhyun mendengus, "Lagipula siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?!"

Siwon menarik bibirnya pelan, membentuk lengkungan senyum yang menampakan dua dimple favorit kekasihnya itu, "Jadi kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Tanyanya menggoda.

"Tidak!" Jawab Kyuhyun, menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan menggeleng-gelengkan keplnya pelan seperti gerakan slow motion di film action.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menikah dengan siapa?" Siwon ingin menggodanya.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, "Kalau kau tidak menikah denganku, kau akan menikah dengan siapa?" Bukannya menjawab, dengan was-was, dikembalikanya pertanyaan Siwon.

"mmmm..." Siwon pura-pura berfikir. Jari telunjuk kanannya dia ketuk-ketukkan didagu, sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Yoona, Tiffany," Siwon menyebut nama-nama karyawannya yang walaupun sudah memiliki kekasih tapi mereka selalu dicemburui oleh Kyuhyun dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. "Walaupun masih kalah darimu, tapi mereka lumayan cantik."

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tahu, pemilik pipi gempal itu pasti saat ini sedang cemburu. Ingin rasanya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Apa kau mau aku menikah dengan orang lain?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kencang. Bahan kalau dilihat dengan seksama, ada genangan air mata menggenang di pelupuknya, "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menikah dengan siapapun selain aku." Tuturnya tegas, suaranya berubah serak.

Dalam satu gerakkan, Siwon menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Mengangkat dagu kekasihnya itu, lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibirnya.

Kyuhyun kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Siwon. Setelah bibirnya terbebas, segera dia melihat kesekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat. Yah, berterimakasihlah pada cuaca dingin sehinnga orang-orang lebih memilih mendekam dirumah masing-masing.

"Jadi?" Siwon bertanya.

Ditatapnya mata Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu kemana arah pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Jadi, dari pada menjawab pertanyaan, dia lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya didepan dada Siwon dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka, "Siwon, dingin." Rajuknya manja.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk kedalam." Ajak Siwon. Mereka berjalan dengan Kyuhyun masih dipeluk Siwon dari samping.

"Siwon, tuxedo dimanekin utama itu, aku menyukainya." Kyuhyun menunjuk manekin dibalik kaca yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya.

"Pilih saja, asal kau suka, sayang."

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Siwon. Tidak salah aku mencintaimu." Ujar Kyuhyun, mencium pipi Siwon.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungn lebih dari tujuh tahun, dan akan menikah minggu depan. Karena kesibukan Siwon sebagai pemimpin perusahaan besar, Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan sangat manja suka sekali merajuk kalau lelaki bertubuh atletis itu lebih mengutamakan pekerjaanya. Tapi, meskipun begitu hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Yah, setidaknya sifat keduanya saling mengimbangi.

_THE END_

Seneng deh banyak yang baca FF aku di FFN. Gak nyangka sumpeei. Aku jadi termotivasi buat lanjutin FF Mounn. Kalo FF Gardenia belum nemu idenya. Ada yang mau nyumbang ide cerita?xixixixi

But, karena embah aku lagi dirumah sakit, adik sepupu nginep di rumah, jadi aku belum bisa ngetik. Do'ain aja mbah Ty cepet sembuh jadi aku semakin cepet ngetiknya. Kkkk

Sekali lagi Terimakasih buat semuanya yang komen. Jadi makin betah tinggal di FFN.

Kamsa

Aiyu7E026240


End file.
